


Torture Objects Called High Heels

by spacewhistler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, OOC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/pseuds/spacewhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's limping and cursing her high heels, hating it with everything she has. Draco comes up to her. To tease her, perhaps? But he does something really unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture Objects Called High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Written about three years ago under my other pseudonym, HexShadow.

Hermione Granger was a no-nonsense Magical Law Enforcer. She was a dedicated citizen responsible in implementing and making people follow rules and laws passed by the Ministry of Magic. But she was not a superhuman to work for three days straight, barely stopping for breaks.

The whole department was busy with work. Hermione's troop were tracking a notorious former Death Eater who used his magic dismembering innocent muggle bodies after obliviating them and then torturing them to death. He didn't believe in mercy killing. They believe he escaped from Azkaban after being detained for twenty or so years. He was already cracked in the head.

With her leading the group, she could safely say they had done a very good job in tracking the most wanted criminal in the wizarding and muggle world. They caught him at last lurking around a muggle pub in London, waiting for the kill, last night. Before he could even attack the acquitted target, they Stunned him and brought him to higher authority straight after. To say she was happy would be the understatement of the century.

She went out of the Magical Law Enforcement office at five am. Her officemates stayed behind to arrange paper works to take an off for a whole day today and tomorrow. They badly need a break.

She picked up her purse, put on her high heels and strode out of the building after waving a goodbye to her co-workers. Out of all of them, she was the one who was drained to the core.

Her weak state worsened as she limped while walking to the bus stop. Her feet ached, her stomach grumbled, and her knees were nearly giving in. She needed sleep, food, and some medicine to ease her pain. But she had to get home first, and in order for her to do that, she had to make her way to the bus.

Almost twenty blocks away from the bus stop, she halted. She sat wearily by a closed shop window and removed her heels. She sighed and closed her eyes. What a tiring day.

The streets were eerily quiet and the sun was starting to rise in the east. People in sweats came by for an early morning jog. She smiled as these strangers, young and old alike, passed by her and greeted her a cheery "Good morning!"

She suddenly missed her parents. They had died in the War when Death Eaters traced her parents' location in Australia to get back at her. They died with no recollection of her, or the wizarding world, or their happy life as a family. She was broken and devastated but that motivated her more to thrive in the War. She would win the war even if it'd cost her life. But luckily, she survived and they triumphed. The whole magical community cheered and rejoiced like it was their Independence Day, which it sort of was. All was well.

She heaved a deep breath and exhaled sharply. It was cold, her sweater was thin, the sun has risen and she was alone. Maybe that was what she'd be forever: lonely and on her own for the rest of her boring life.

"Good morning, pretty lady," a baritone voice she most dreaded to hear at this fine yet tiring day was heard at her side. There standing in all his superior glory, was Draco Lucius Malfoy.

He was in his sweats, his neckline wet with perspiration from jogging. Droplets of sweat could be found all over his pale face and his damp blond hair. He still managed to look good even in that perspired state. Unlike her. She was tired and weary and she could wager she looked every bit like a monster. Life was unfair like that.

He was smiling at her as he leaned by a lamppost near her. If it was very improbable to see these former enemies and school rivals talking in the sidewalk, then one would not believe that the pureblood bigot was courting her. He was her one and only suitor.

Yes, even Hermione's best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were baffled with the news. She had consulted them straight after Malfoy told her of his intentions. She was more than shocked, too, but she accepted him. He had been everything but inattentive to her. He showered her with glowing praises whenever she felt she was ugly. He would steal kisses and hugs from her in every way possible but still managed to respect her. He would always be there when she was in most need of assistance. Like here, like today.

He approached her silently and crouched down in front of her. He took her swollen feet and massaged it lightly with his hands. "Better?"

She just nodded. She couldn't afford to speak or she'd be obligated to hug him and lean on him for comfort, not that he wouldn't like it, but because he may like it too much and refuse to let go of her. She also silently told herself that it may evoke the feelings she had for the former Slytherin.

He focused on massaging her feet while she just stared at him. His calloused hands were not that rough as it made contact with her skin. His brows furrowed on his forehead and she ached to unwrinkled them with her thumb. But she was not that courageous to be outrageously bold to him.

"Do you want to eat breakfast? I know a good place. And it could be our first date," he suddenly said, looking up at her and catching her off guard. Her eyebrows rose in shock and she was suddenly aware that his face was dangerously close to hers. She leaned back and frowned.

"I can't. Not today, Malfoy," she groaned, looking everywhere but him. She had been slightly unfair to her loyal suitor when she harshly refuted his suggestion. She felt bad because he deserved a fair chance for her heart but she refuse to let him in. She never accepted his offer of dates whenever he had the chance to ask her. He would just smile and say, "Well, there's still tomorrow." She would've agreed now if she wasn't too tired.

He looked down shyly and slowly stood up. He smiled down at her like she didn't offend him just a brief second ago. "There's still tomorrow, anyway. Can I just walk you home instead?"

She shook her head strongly and instantly. His smile faltered for a moment but it didn't escape her eyes. He nodded in comprehension and started to walk away after bidding her a silent goodbye. Her thoughts scattered and she had no choice but to stammer, "W-Wait. That's not what I-I meant. My feet hurt too much so I couldn't walk. I-I didn't mean to turn you down. I'm sorry."

He spun around to face her and then with a straight face, went back to crouch in front of her again, his back facing her.

"What's this?" she inquired.

"I'm offering you a ride. You can't walk but I can," he said, matter-of-factly. She shook her head again.

"No, I couldn't piggyback ride with you. I could walk fine without these high heels," she reiterated. She didn't want to be weak in his eyes. She wanted to prove to him that a Mudblood (wince) could be strong anytime.

He raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't possibly walk barefooted."

She stood up and winced slightly at the pressure of the sole of her feet hitting the pavement. She picked up her heels by its straps, stepped forward and smiled. "I know, but I have to."

She walked forward and left him there. He stood there frozen while she went striding ahead, stifling her wince with a moan. She limped without her shoes, too. But she had to refrain from accepting his help. She had a lot to prove.

She heard his rushed footsteps catch up with her and halted her with a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head to face him and he was busy catching his breath, his chest heaving. He quietly held out a pair of rubber shoes. She looked down and saw that he was barefoot. "Wear this, instead."

She wanted to melt right then and there under the intensity of his gaze. He looked formidable as he crouched down yet again in front of her, caught her feet and put on her his shoes. It was too huge for her small feet but it was comfortable. "B-But you can't walk without shoes," she stated, trying to ease the tremble in her voice.

He smirked evilly. She missed that. "There's still one pair of shoes here," he said, looking pointedly at the pair of high heels on her hands. He took them from her and inspected it.

"Y-You couldn't possibly—"

He slipped on the heels and strapped it into place. "If I walked with you wearing these torture objects you call 'heels', would you agree to eat breakfast with me? As friends? You badly looked like you need nourishment, if you don't mind me saying."

She shook her head again in incredulity. He was that persistent to make her eat?

"Is that a 'no'?" he asked, hanging his head in shame, with a small smile on his lips.

She shook her head again. "No, it's a 'yes'. Thank you."

She was sincerely touched by his actions. She couldn't help but tear up at the sight of him beaming. He took her hand boldly and dragged her with him to the nearest breakfast place.

She wiped her eyes and laughed wordlessly at the sight of him striding away with her heels on his feet. He was talking about inanimate things but she just nodded and nodded like she was listening. She even noticed the strangers from earlier whispering to each other in hushed tones, chuckling under their breaths. But he didn't seem to mind. He even turned to her and smiled. She smiled back and pulled on his arm to stop him.

"What?" he asked.

She gave him a very sweet smile. "I think I could wear the heels now."

He frowned. "Why? I was just getting used to it."

She chuckled. "I don't want my date looking effeminate."

The mention of the word 'date' made Draco impishly grin. She removed his rubber shoes and he removed her heels reluctantly. They gave each other's shoes to one another and put them on. She was smiling throughout the whole process.

"There," she exclaimed merrily, clapping her hands and linking her arm with his, which took him by surprise. "Now we could have our date…Draco."

She had to drag the blond because he was frozen solid on his place but she didn't really pay attention to it. He could be shocked all he want, people could stare all they want, but she loved this man in her arms. He was the only one who wore her high heels just to make her feel comfortable.

And all was well.


End file.
